


Little Mushroom Princeling

by Axolobi (Reala)



Series: Perry Toadstool [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Princess Peach (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, perry the umbrella (turned human) is now peach's son bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reala/pseuds/Axolobi
Summary: Princess Peach got her own fun for a change: Now what? After rescuing Mario and Luigi, she wasn't going to abandon her trustworthy umbrella friend Perry, especially after learning Kamek had cursed him to be one in the first place! After some quick threats, Perry was now her adopted, human, rambunctious son.And like Toadstool fashion, he can make friends with anyone.Including friends that had travelled galaxies.
Relationships: Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr & Perry (Super Princess Peach), Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool & Perry (Super Princess Peach)
Series: Perry Toadstool [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Little Mushroom Princeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felikid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/gifts).



> SHOUTOUT TO FELI FELIKID FOR MAKING ADOPTED PERRY PREMISE, I love this AU and it has made me very very soft writing this! Peach would NOT leave Perry alone on Vibe Island, she would definitely adopt him!
> 
> for people who've had the misfortune of never playing Super Princess Peach: Perry is peach's magic talking umbrella sidekick on her quest to save Mario, Luigi, and a whole lotta Toads from Bowser. He's also actually a human boy, so.

Princess Toadstool, Peach, was a notorious princess with the most confused subjects.

  
When she had dragged Kamek by the nose to reverse a curse he had placed on this seemingly innocent umbrella, and _more_ confusing, the umbrella turned out to be a human _boy,_ whom she which then deemed her adoptive son, next heir of the Mushroom Kingdom, her court of toads had learned not to question her actions any further. The aforementioned son, named Perry, was a cheery young boy with a rosy-cheeked face and the brightest of bluest eyes.

If the court hadn't known any better, they would've mistaken him for Peach's _actual_ biological son. Both of them don smooth, blonde hair, but Perry forgoes fancy royal clothing for a yellow knit sweater with blue hems, one his mother made so carefully for his celebration of arriving to the Mushroom Kingdom.

When she had adopted him, Peach had every right to spoil him: She _was_ royalty, after all! His room showed this too blatantly, with his bed being suspended from the ceiling, imitating a cloud, and cushions dipped in magic by Kamek that led up to it. From this bed, Prince Perry swung his legs off of it, staring up at the ceiling which Peach had decorated with glow-in-the-dark Lumas.

Lumas? What were Lumas? He didn't ask, since his mother tended to tell him things in the form of stories, and stories take too long! He wanted to go and play with Junior! 

Bowser Junior, that is; fortunately when Bowser had seen that Peach adopted this child he oh-so casually told Kamek to curse, he stepped back a little with the kidnappings and offered for his own son to have playdates with him.

Junior liked loud games; games where they stomped on the mud and made mud pies, games where they tossed koopa shells at unsuspecting goombas, games where they wouldn't get in trouble no matter what, because they were the kids! 

Maybe Junior knew what Lumas were? Out of his pocket, he fished out his blooper-phone, one of the latest models, and dialed the number to his best friend.

"Bowser Residence, who is this?"

Shoot, he forgot they had a landline.

"Hey, Mr. Bowser! It's me, Perry!" 

"Ah, Peach's kid, what can I do for ya?"

"Can I speak to Junior, please?"

"Course, lemme go fetch him!"

After a few moments of shuffling around, Junior answered with his scratchy, but excited voice: "Periwinkle!

"Jitterbug!" Perry laughed; their code names were the best.

"Whatcha need, pal? It's not often I get calls from you since I see ya so often!"

"I wanted to know if you knew what Lumas were?"

A pause. Junior tapped his foot in thought, then responded with: "Well, what do you wanna know about them? I can tell ya lotsa things!"

"Great, I knew you could help me! What are they? Mom put those stickers up on my ceiling, remember? But I never thought to ask exactly what they were!"

"Well, they're stars! I know we saw some of 'em a while back! Hey, whaddaya say, Friday night? I can take ya in the koopa clown car!"

"You know how to drive?"

"Nope! That's what you're here for!"

"I don't know how to drive either!"

"That's all the more fun!"

* * *

When Friday rolled around, Perry told his mom he was going on a playdate with Junior--Unsupervised, please. Usually both his mom and Junior's dad would watch over them, but he wanted to do this with him alone. Thankfully, his mom understood, and if he ever needed help, all he needed to do was call for her. With a big kiss on his forehead, Perry ran off, waving goodbye to Peach as he went to go meet up with Junior in the park.

"Alright, you're here!" Junior waved Perry over, with Perry standing flabbergasted at Junior sitting in the koopa clown car. This guy wasn't kidding, he really _had_ a car!

"So, what does this thing do?" Perry asked, hopping in the car with him.

"Dad used it to fly to different places, sometimes, so I'm thinkin' we can use it to fly too!" 

"Do you know how to turn it on?"

"Kinda, see-" Junior pressed a couple of buttons, with the koopa clown car immediately shooting upwards into the sky.

"W-Woah, hey! Junior!"

"What!"

"Stop the car!"

"I'm _trying_!" Perry could hear him bash his fists across the control panel, to no avail: This ride wasn't gonna stop.

The Clown Car made a whirring noise, closing the two of them in a translucent dome, as it began to leave orbit. It would not stop accelerating, much to the dismay of the young boys.

The trip took, maybe a few minutes? But it felt eternal as Perry and Junior held each other while screaming for dear life, clenching both their eyes shut.

A loud thud came when the car sputtered to a stop. Perry and Junior shot their eyes open, only to be met in a field. They were not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore. 

This felt like a small planet. A planet with only a field and a cottage, but right next to it hovered what seemed to be a giant space station, one of the ones Perry saw on his TV shows! Except this one had no guns or cool noises, it looked more like a spherical house, with vague little chirps coming from it. Maybe the trip caused both him and Junior to get sleepy, and now they were both in the same dream. If anything, this field was too magical to be real.

"We're...In a field? But we just got out of the sky!" Junior let go of his hold on Perry, opening the hatch of the car and hopping off, looking around.

Perry walked over to the center of the field, various flowers twinkling and glowing with the starry sky. 

"Somehow, this place doesn't seem to bad.." Perry muttered, laying his head down on the grass, when something poked at the back of his head.

_"Hey, watch it!"_

_"Be careful!"_

_"Watch your head!"_

Various little chirps caused Perry to sit back up immediately. Without another second to waste, various little beings circled around him in giddy coos and ahs, some of them even poking at his sweater.

"H-Hey, what are you guys?!" Perry argued, a bit frightened.

_"Lumas!"_

_"Lumas!"_

_"Lumas!"_

Perry blinked a few times. They all came in different colors. Did they all have different personalities too? A cream, a yellow, a blue, a pink. They all circled around him and danced around, having a seemingly fun time just wiggling around him.

"Ah, we found them!" Junior ran up to him, plopping himself down next to Perry. "These are Lumas, Periwinkle! They...Well, they're just fancier stars, I think."

"They're beautiful." Perry smiled widely, laughing along with the Lumas giggles and standing up to dance with them. Oh, how he twirled and spun around them! Their stardust accumulating in his sweater, he felt like a star himself! He was the glitteriest star of them all.

Junior, however, rubbed the sparkles out of his nose, it felt a little itchy, but Perry looked like he was having fun, so he can handle a little itch! "Wait.." Junior tugged at the hem of Perry's sweater.

"How are we gonna get home?! We crashed the clown car!" 

"Hm.." Perry turned to his newfound friends: "Lumas, is there a way you can get us back home? We're from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

_"Mama!"_

_"Ask Mama!"_

_"Mama can help!"_

"Mama? Can you take us to mama?" Perry pondered.

At his request, the Lumas all picked up Perry and Junior with ease, carrying them more closely to the spherical ship that hovered next to them. This would have been more fun had Perry not been a little anxious with heights. Thankfully, Junior knew this and was allowed to squeeze his hand whenever he got scared.

The Lumas delicately placed them down behind a tall, mysterious woman. As the woman turned around, she tilted her head in confusion: "Are you...Princess Peach's son? You have a striking resemblance."

"H-How did you know?" Perry stuttered.

"You wear a Mushroom Kingdom crown, little princeling." 

"O-Oh yeah!" Perry fidgeted with said crown for a second.

Rosalina gestured to Junior, "And you must be Bowser's son, you too have a striking resemblance."

"Heh, thanks!" Junior crossed his arms proudly.

"So, do you two need to get home? You are very far away, you know, you are up in the stars, little ones."

"The _stars_?!" The both of them shot up with excitement, "How are we breathing?!"

"This is my magic, little ones." The woman smiled gently: Would you like to go home now?"

"Yes, please!"

With a swift motion of her want, her spaceship turned, ascending slowly, but surely, back down to their Home Planet. After a while, it turned dark, and Perry skipped down off the ship with Junior, both grabbing their Luma friends to go show Perry's mom. 

* * *

"Rosalina?" A slightly alarmed voice called. Princess Peach opened the gates of the castle herself, running to put Perry in her arms. "Perry, where were you! You were gone all day, do you know what time it is? I almost called Mario to-"

"Mom! We got...a little lost, I'm sorry!" Perry frowned, hugging his mom back, "Junior and I took the clown car up to see Lumas, cause I wanted to know what they were and...I'm sorry!"

"It is not their fault, Princess. The gravitational pull of my spaceship is strong, so they could have accidentally been pulled in." Rosalina explained calmly, putting her hands to her sides.

"Thank you, for bringing him back. For bringing both of them back." Peach also pulled Junior into her arms.

"I would do anything for my old friends." Rosalina smiled.

"Wait...Mom, you're friends with the Luma Mama?" Perry poked his head out of her arms.

"I think her name's Rosalina, Periwinkle," Junior interjected quietly.

"Yes," Peach nodded, "one could say we are _very_ old friends."

The Lumas began to whine and weep, their grip still on Perry, too.

"It seems the Lumas do not want to leave. How about I attempt to...Visit more often, Princess? Thus, your child would not have to steal a car and shoot it up to orbit ever again."

"That would be wonderful, you are always welcome here!" Peach smiled back.

With a wave and a grin, Rosalina and her Lumas departed, the ship making a shooting sound as it blasted back into the stars, leaving the princess alone with her son and his best friend. Perry glanced up at his mother, tugging at her dress slightly. 

"Mom?"

"Yes, Perry?"

"Can Junior sleep over?"

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but I ran out of ideas I'm so sorry :pensive: but here you go I hope you like it!!


End file.
